fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Ultraforce
Power Rangers Galactic Pirate 'is a fantic to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It's the 20th season of Power Rangers that proceeds Power Rangers: Mythic Force . It airs 48 episodes with one being a teamup special and a theatrical movie entitled Power Rangers The Movie: Pirates Of The Dead Sea. It is succeeded by Power Rangers Delta Squad. Synopsis In a dimension known as Dimension X, lies a planet name Planet Knox a planet similar to Earth which has been plagued with chaos and destruction for hundreds of years. So in a desperate attempt to end the war, the Galactic Sentinel sends five warriors : Caleb, Kora, Camia, Raj and Tyler to Earth's dimension where they would travel through time to learn the ways of Earth's heroes the " Power Rangers" and to find Earth's greatest treasure so they can save their planet. Now with the Mutant Empire on their trail, the heroes must now fight their enemies and protect the people of earth. Character 'Rangers GP Red Ranger- Caleb Jones 'is the stronghold of the rangers. He's very serious pertainig to his job and doesn't take any stupidty from his fellow mates. Back on his home planet of Knox, Caleb is the commanding officer of the Sentinal Ground/Water Patrol. He never knew his family because he and his brother grew up in foster care before they were chosen by the King to become Galactic Sentinals. Caleb was given the post of the leader of the team after showing true leadership quality. His main plan is to bring back peace to his home planet. Caleb's Zord is the GP Ship. '''GP Blue Ranger-' '''Raj Kapoor '''is the wise but still comedic ranger in the group. He's very serious at times and he too at times does not take stupidty from his fellow teammates. He's Caleb's best friend since childhood and is the commanding officer of Sentinal Aerial Patrol. Raj is second in command of the rangers. He was first introduced to the Sentinal's through his father who was once the Captain of the Sentinals after his un- timely death. Raj's Zord is the GP Jet. '''GP Yellow Ranger '- Camia Sanchez '''is the tomboy ranger. She's very quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. Camia is part of Caleb's Squad and when she was picked to travel to earth alongside Raj and Caleb everyone was very surprised because she usely stays away from high positions. Not much is know about Camia besides that she joined the Sentinals after she witnessed her parents being murdered by a group of mutant droids when she was seven years old. Camia's Zord is the GP Tank. '''GP Green Ranger- Tyler Jones '''is Caleb's kid brother. Tyler is very self-absorbed and can at times be a real scrooge . Unlike his brother, Tyler is in charge of the Sentinals weapon department which gives him much time to admire himself in the mirror. He was chosen to go alongside his brother and GP Blue and Yellow to assist in the building and repair of their broken weapons and to help opperate the GP Ship. In the second episode of the series Tyler developes a strange bond with Camia after she saved him from near death. Tyler's Zord is the GP Racer. '''GP Pink Ranger-' Kora '''is the princess of Knox and the youngest of the rangers. Kora is the most quiet ranger out of the group and acts like a mother towards the rangers. Kora has a strong love to fight for her people but after talking to her father concerning joining the Galactic Sentinals, her refuses. Therefore she sneaks aboard the Galactic Mothership and ends up becoming GP Pink. Unlike the other rangers who seems to be like normal humans, Kora posesses a strange mutant power which she first uses in the second episode on Tyler. Kora's Zord is the GP Submarine. '''GP Shadow Ranger 1- Lock Carson '''is the series sixth ranger. At this time he is the rangers arch enemy who is working for the Mutant Empire to get revenge for what Caleb had done to him. '''GP Shadow Ranger 2- Jimmy Rollens '''is the sixth ranger in the series. After the rangers defeated Lock, the original sixth ranger, they took his morpher away from him and later on gave it to the rebel teen. Jimmy is very outgoing and usually gets into a lot of trouble. Jimmy's background is unknown but he is a very loyal friend to the rangers and considers them as his family. Jimmy's Zord is the GP Dino Zord. Allies. '''Kiko- '''is the rangers robot parrot allie who helps to operate the GP Ship and Meagzord. Kiko first appears in episode 1. '''Casey Rhodes- '''is the Jungle Fury red ranger. He appears in episode 8 : Pirate Fury where he helps Kora and Tyler learn how to challenge the animal spirit within them. '''Power Rangers Mystic- '''made an appearance in episode 4 : Magical Source, Mystic Force where they help the rangers fight the evil "Eruptor". They are the first veteran rangers to appear in the series. '''Anubis "Doggie" Cruger- '''made an appearance in the episode 6: SPD Emergency where he mistakes Caleb for a notorious villian in the year 2025. He and Caleb eventually become friends when then worked together to foil the Mutant Empires plans. '''Power Rangers Wild Force- '''made an appearance in episode 9 : Bring On The Wild Side. In this episode they worked together with the GP rangers after they crash landed on the island in the sky. Supporting Character. '''King Knox The Third. Queen Shila. Captain Stone. Office Jennings. Galactic Sentinals. Villains. [[The Mutant Empire.|'The Mutant Empire.']] [[Mutant Monsters.|'Mutant Monsters.']] Team ups. #Power Rangers: Mythic Force. #Power Rangers Of The Past. #Power Rangers Delta Squad. [[Weapons.|'Weapons.']] Galactic Zords & Megazords.﻿ #GP Ship Zord. #GP Jet Zord. #GP Tank Zord. #GP Racer Zord. #GP Submarine Zord. #Galactic Pirate Megazord. #Red Lion Zord. #GP Dino Zord & Prehistoric Max Megazord. Power Rangers Galactic Pirate Episodes. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates 2012-2013